<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Fic Drabbles by PrincessArcelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979809">Haikyuu Fic Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessArcelia/pseuds/PrincessArcelia'>PrincessArcelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, De-Aged Character(s), Gen, How Do I Tag, Kageyama is Iwaizumi son, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessArcelia/pseuds/PrincessArcelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for fics that may or may not happen. Starting with two members of Aoba Johsai. If anyone is hit with inspiration based on these drabbles, go out and write it! Just be sure to credit me!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Bros and a Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again y'all! As I said in the summary, these are drabbles I find myself writing no matter what time of day. While I don't know if they will become fics, I can say this first one will. I'm currently planning out and writing the first chapter so keep an eye out!</p><p>Some things to keep in mind for this drabble.<br/>- Iwaizumi and Oikawa never met, hence why he isn't mentioned. <br/>- While not explicitly said, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki went to Nekoma, not Aoba Johsai.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Makki, can we talk?" Iwaizumi asked the other man. Having already put his son down in the next room for a nap. Hanamaki nodded and muted the show he was watching. Giving his full attention to Iwaizumi. "What's this about Hajime?" Patting a spot next to him on the couch. He had an idea about what he wanted to discus. Specifically about how much Hanamaki had done for the new parent and now five month old.</p><p>The springs gave a squeak from Iwaizumi sitting down. Not for the first time were the two beyond grateful one of their friends had gifted a white noise machine to help Tobio sleep. At some point in the near future they would need to fix this couch. Hanamaki had been using it as a bed on and off throughout the years. Even more so when he moved in five months ago. Not to mention countless night when they ended up falling asleep on said furniture. </p><p>"I...I really do appreciate everything you've done," Iwaizumi began to say. His voice quiet and so unlike him. "Helping me raise Tobio. Living here even though this apartment can barely fit all three of us." Iwaizumi, although shorter, had been described as being pure muscle. Hanamaki was six feet tall and would try to work out as much as possible. Wanting to one day beat the man at arm wrestling. "You don't, you don't have to do this." A look came over his face. Unable to find the words to everything else he wanted to say.</p><p>Sure the two of them were both reaching 27. No longer going out to enjoy the Tokyo nightlife as much as before. Or even staying out all night long like they used to. Some nights they stayed home and binge-watched movies or whatever new show Hanamaki had discovered. Their friends joining them every other week or so. There were nights they wanted to do nothing more but sleep for hours on end. Now that didn't mean their lives were over just because they no longer did the things they used to do. Far from it. </p><p>Instead it was the unexpected beginning of a new chapter. One that started just mere months ago with Iwaizumi bringing home his son Tobio. Followed by Hanamaki sleeping over that first night. Claiming it was just to help the new father for the first week or two. Whether it be with Tobio because he just wouldn't fall asleep. Or doing the household work so Iwaizumi wouldn't have to worry about finding the time to do that. Eventually said man moved in. Taking residence on the old couch. </p><p>Hanamaki looked at his best friend and brother in all but blood. Brown eyes seemingly analyzing him. Iwaizumi tried not to shiver at the look. Makki was one of the most perceptive people he knew. Next to their younger friends Kenma and Akaashi. It was one of the many reasons their old volleyball team was near unbeatable back during high school. </p><p>"I know that Hajime. I want to help you raise Tobio." His voice reassuring and firm. It wasn't heard very often but when it came out, you knew he was being serious. "I want to be there for him. I want to be there for you. Look, I know I don't say this alot. If ever. Especially since we've both known this since high school. Plus I'm going to sound like a huge, cheesy sap. I do this because I love you. Because I love that tiny human sleeping in the next room. You two are my family."</p><p>Iwaizumi stayed still for a moment. Almost like he was processing the other man words. Before pulling Hanamaki into a hug. Feeling a weight was taken off his chest as a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Hanamaki hugged his friend. Resting his chin on Iwaizumi shoulder. "I love you too, Makki. I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Take A Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to a concert is a fun experience. The music. The lights. Everyone singing along. The three of them couldn't wait! Unfortunately, the concert wouldn't be happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't very often that Kageyama was with Kinoshita-san and Narita-san. Mostly because the two were second years while he was a first year. Meaning he never saw them outside of volleyball or whenever someone planned a team sleepover. Though he did find them polite and friendly. And Narita-san did have the best jokes. </p><p>So it was a surprise when the two went up to him one day just before practiced started. </p><p>"Kageyama-kun. Do you remember the other day during Noya's party we learned the three of us like the same band?" Kageyama nodded at the question. The three of them ended up talking about said band for over an hour. "Well, Hisashi's cousin scored us some tickets to go see them in Tokyo!" Narita exclaimed. "Would you like to go with us? My cousin will be our chaperone if it'll make your parents feel better," Kinoshita added. </p><p>Needless to say, Kageyama joined Kinoshita and Narita that weekend. </p><p>The three had left early in the morning to the train station. Picking out the best seats for the trip. Though Narita made sure Kageyama sat between him and Hisashi. It's not that he didn't trust Kageyama to defend himself. It was more as the oldest of the three, he wanted to keep an eye out.</p><p>Upon arriving in Tokyo and meeting Kinoshita cousin Kaito, the first order of business was to drop off their belongings and get some food. Kaito had taken them to a ramen place just around the corner. Giving suggestions about what they should eat. </p><p>"We should tell everyone about this place," Narita said before taking another bite of food. Kinoshita and Kageyama nodded in agreement. Only to be interrupted by a loud scream just outside. Kinoshita and Kaito both looked out. Some people were looking around who too heard the scream. But nothing else. </p><p>"Must be someone having fun," Kageyama commented returning back to his meal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all! Although it isn't explicitly said, this chapter is about zombies. Though they don't make an actual appearance. Hope y'all liked it though! </p><p>See ya in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Powers. Abilities. Whatever you may call them. They only existed in comic books and movies and tv shows. Not in the real world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is BNHA inspired. I wanted to get this small drabble out since it's Kageyama's birthday!</p><p>I promise the next chapter won't have Kageyama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Powers. Abilities. Whatever you may call them. They only existed in comic books and movies and tv shows. Not in the real world. </p><p>Of course in this world they did. </p><p>Kageyama knew this too well. He was five the first time it happened. He had been playing with some kids that lived in the neighborhood. The sounds of laughter filling the air. He himself laughing along. </p><p>At least until he let out one particularly loud laugh. Only to discover the ground below him had cracked. The kids looking at him in surprise with a mix of fear. Some of them had already developed their own powers. But nothing like this. </p><p>That day was memorable for three reasons. </p><p>1. The day his power made an appearance. <br/>2. The day he would have to wear a specialized mask to stop it from happening again.<br/>3. The day his family would began their move to Miyagi to get away from their neighbors hushed whispers and stares. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling in love with your best friend. How cliche.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised and I delivered. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makki fell in love with Mattsun. When he did, he couldn't say. Falling for your best friend. How cliche. </p><p>Maybe back when they were first years at Aoba Johsai. Mattsun, with his small smile. Who liked to show him whatever he found scrolling through the internet.</p><p>It could've been when they were second years during training camp. When the team managed to convince Coach Irihata and Mizoguchi to let them have one campfire. With the light from the flames illuminating those features. That contagious laugh like music to his ears. </p><p>Or maybe he fell in love when they were third years. With the two comforting each other in the privacy of an empty stairwell. Both feeling the loss of not only the game against Karasuno. But also against no longer being part of the volleyball club. No longer getting to play just one more game together. </p><p>By the time Makki realized he had fallen in love, graduation was just around the corner. </p><p>He had almost revealed his feelings. He really almost did. They just, wanted to be alone. Wanting one last moment before they would have to start their adult lives. Even though they still felt like high schoolers. </p><p>The words were just on the tip of his tongue. Aching to be let out. </p><p>Only to find he couldn't. Why? He'll never know the answer to that. </p><p>Time went on. With so many opportunities to tell Mattsun. It seemed like every day he just fell more and more in love. Even if they didn't see each other all the time like they used to. </p><p>It was on another chance to reveal his feelings that he felt his heart break. </p><p>A girlfriend. Mattsun had gotten a girlfriend. With a gorgeous smile and love in her eyes when she looked at the other man. And Mattsun returning that love. </p><p>Here Makki was. Deep in love with Mattsun. While Mattsun was in love with another. Breaking his heart and he didn't even know it. How cliche. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take a shot of water for every time you read the word cliche in this drabble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ennoshita Chikara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time, for an Ennoshita drabble. This is a bit angsty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight days. It'd been eight days since Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita had come back to the volleyball team. Everyone was happy they did. And Ennoshita knew so did Kinoshita and Narita. Even if Kinoshita didn't show it. <br/><br/>But if the wing spiker had to be honest, he still regretted leaving.<br/><br/>Now, Ennoshita was well aware he wasn't as good a player as other people on the team. He loved it just as much as they did. He'd been playing since middle school after all. Which had to count for something right? But, sometimes he felt like him having left in the first place replaced everything he felt about the sport.<br/><br/>Maybe...maybe he wasn't cut out for volleyball after all.<br/><br/>"Ennoshita?" Came a voice from behind the first year. Said teenager looked to see Daichi.<br/><br/>Sawamura Daichi. Ennoshita wished he had the second year skills. His confidence. How he could lead people naturally. Everyone knew come next year Daichi would be captain of the volleyball club. Someone, someone Ennoshita couldn't ever be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See y'all in the next chapter! And have a safe and happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Year Pranksters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are several things to know about Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. </p><p>One of them is the pranks they pull.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! First, thanks for all the hits and kudos! I'm so glad y'all love it!</p><p>Second, this chapter has Seijoh! Kageyama! I do plan to write more Kitadai Trio because I just <em>love</em> the dynamic. </p><p>I'm posting this on my phone so I'll put the appropriate tags next time I'm on my laptop. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio. Kindaichi Yuutarou. Kunimi Akira. <br/><br/>There was alot to be said about the three. They were first years and a part of Seijoh's volleyball club. They'd been best friends since their first year at Kitagawa Daichii. Of course that was for the people who only interacted with them on occasion. Like their classmates. <br/><br/>The Seijoh team, well. <br/><br/>"Okay they're coming," Kunimi told his fellow first year. Holding his hand out. Kindaichi pressed down on the nozzle of the shaving cream can. Quickly sprinkling in glitter. Turquoise, because why not add a little school spirit into a prank? Kageyama, meanwhile, was in the stands with Kunimi's phone. Already recording for what was about to happen. <br/><br/>Approaching the open door was third years Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. Clearly engaged in whatever conversation they were having. Though it became interrupted by both Kindaichi and Kunimi letting out simultaneous war cries. And smacked the third years in the face. Covering them in shaving cream and glitter. <br/><br/>It took a moment for the two older students to process what happened. Wiping the shaving cream off their faces. "Look at the time. We need to warm up," Kunimi said. Jumping onto Kindaichi's back. <br/><br/>"Run Yuu run!" Kageyama yelled out as both third years went after Kindaichi. Kunimi holding on as the taller first year ran. The sound of laughter coming from the three first years and Hanamaki yelling filled the gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions for drabbles, comment below and I'll try to write them! </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all liked this drabble! See ya in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>